That should be me
by Laughter is contagious
Summary: That should be me by Justin Bieber. Derrick Harrington remembers all the times he had with Massie Block and starts to miss her. Too bad shes with another guy right now.


**That should be me **

_Everybody's laughing in my mind, Rumors _

_spreading 'bout this other guy, Do you do_

_what you did when you did with me?_

_Does he love you the way I can? Did you forget _

_all the plans that you made with me?_

_'cause baby I didn't!_

_Why does she even like him _thought Derrick Harrington as he walked down the halls of BOCD and saw the happy new couple laughing and walking together. _That should be me. We were so happy together why does she want him and not me? _He thought some more but couldn't come up with reasons to make that amber eyed beauty not like him anymore but instead like that other guy. _That should be me,Holdin' your hand,_

He thought about all the times they had and how happy they made each other. As he thought more his mind drifted back to when they would walk and talk after his soccer practices. She would always be there waiting for him and he'd grab her hand and walk slowly with her, both of them enjoying each others company and not caring who else saw them and what they thought. He loved those times. She was always herself with him.

_That should be meMakin' you laugh_,_That should be me_,

He loved how whenever he would shake his butt it would make her laugh. He knew it was immature and childish for him to do but, if that's what it took to make that smile appear on her perfect face and make her eyes light up with joy, that's what he'd do.

_This is so sad,That should be me,That should be me,That should be me,Feelin' your kiss_,

He felt his eyes water as he saw the happy adorable couple lean in and kiss right in the middle of the hallway for everyone to see they were together. _What happened to PDA? _He thought. She wouldn't be caught dead kissing someone in public not too long ago. _What made him change her mind about that? _He sadly remembered whenever they would kiss. He missed those perfect, soft , and beautiful lips on his. He longed for that spark he felt whenever they kissed but, she wasn't his anymore.

_That should be me,Buyin' you gifts,This is so wrong,I can't go on,Till you believe that,That should be me_

What does she see in him? How come he's so amazing and not me? Why does she want him? That should be me with her. If only I hadn't screwed up and called her immature. I'd take all that back in a heart beat and tell her right now I'm the immature one but, that wouldn't work. Massie Block deserved and expected much more than an apology for embarrassing her in front of everyone at Skye's party. _OuuuuuuuouuuuuuuuThat should be me,Yeah,You said you needed a little timeFor my mistakes,_

I understand that I messed up BIG time and I couldn't be anymore upset with myself but, if only she'd give me another chance I would do anything for her to see how much I really do love her and how much I realized I messed up.

_It's funny how you used that time To have me replaced,Did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the moviesWhatcha doin' to me,You're takin' him where we used to go,_

She's doing all the things we used to do except now she's with him. He doesn't deserve her she deserves someone so much better than anyone I know. She deserves someone who's not afraid to tell her the truth and someone who can be there to tell her she's beautiful every moment just incase she forgets and someone that will stand up for her in front of anyone and everyone to show her how much he cares and last but not least, someone who will always be there for her and can support her through anything. I'm not saying that person is me, I'm just saying that's what she deserves.

_Now if you're tryin' to break my heart, It's working 'cause you know that,...That should be me,Holdin' your hand,That should be me,Makin' you laugh,That should be me,This is so sad,_

I can't get over her no matter what I try. She's perfect and flawless and will always be my one and only true love. _That should be me,That should be me,That should be me,Feelin' your kiss,_

I just wish she felt the same way back and if she did I would be the luckiest man on the planet.

_That should be me ,Buyin' you gifts,This is so wrong,I can't go on, Till you believe that,_

I just wish she'd look deeper and realize what we had and what we still have.

_That should be me_

Massie Block deserves so much better than Landon Crane. Maybe someday she'll realize that what we had was special and real and when she does I will be there waiting for her.


End file.
